This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
AC to DC switching power converters typically include one or more power switches for selectively connecting an input AC power source to a converter circuit. Each power switch is usually controlled by a drive signal having a constant frequency and a variable duty cycle. By adjusting the duty cycle of the drive signal, the output power of the converter is controlled.